Long Tai-Yang
The Hēi Bái Wú Cháng was a group of highly trained military personnel who engaged in solo operations that were for all intents and purposes considered suicide missions. Under their directive a single operative would be dropped deep into hostile territory with an objective. They are to remain unseen, carry out their mission successfully, and then return to China without assistance, or die and leaving no recognizable remains or traceable evidence so they can officially be disavowed. Long Tai-Yang successfully served his country in this capacity for six years. Abilities When the shift occurred Long Tai-Yang became connected to one of the fundamental forces of nature, Gravity. Tai-Yang has the ability to create gravitational fields of various sizes and shapes. Within these gravitational fields he can increase or reverse the effect of gravity. Low Level Abilities Increased Strength • Physical strength increased to five times that of a normal human to allow movement in greater than normal gravity. Constantly Active. Increased Durability • Increased physical durability and bodily resilience aids in survival under higher gravitational conditions. Skin and muscle tissues are denser to absorb damage. The skin can withstand piercing and slashing weapons unless unusually sharp or wielded by an individual of increased strength. Muscle tissue can absorb the impact of small caliber firearms with bruising. High caliber weapons, high velocity, and armor piercing rounds are still capable of piercing his flesh normally. Constantly Active. Gravity Perception • This ability does not affect gravity but warps the effect in relation to the perception of its user. With this ability an individual perceives gravity not as pulling him down, but anchoring him to the surface beneath his feet. This ability allows the user to stand and travel on surfaces normally regardless of their physical orientation. For example: with this ability one can run up walls or stand still on a ceiling and act normally as if standing on the ground. Constantly active. Mid Level Abilities Moveable Gravity Field • Creates a bubble like gravitational field of variable size that the user can move at will in his perception. Within the field gravity can be increased or decreased to a factor of +/- 20 times at the extreme outset (at it's strongest this is by no means an instant kill ability. Wikipedia lists >50xs gravity causing serious injury or death). The larger the field, and the greater the alteration to gravity, the more mentally draining it is to the user. Mental fatigue occurs over time and use. Initial stages of mental fatigue are a blurring of thoughts, followed by a mild headache. Headaches increase in intensity until they become blinding migraines. If the user is completely exhausted they will lose consciousness. Reverse Gravity Field • Creates a moveable gravitational field similar to the previous ability but in this field gravity is not an attractive force but a repelling force. The direction of repelling is determined by the will of the user of this ability. The strength of the field can be varied as with the moveable gravitational fields. This variance is a matter of conscious choice. Unless determined, the unconscious mind of the user instinctively exerts force equal to an objects momentum or other kinetic force effectively negating all force that enters the field. Even though this use does not require conscious thought it is far more taxing on the mind of the user because it requires more mental processing. The mental drain and side effects of this ability are the same as the moveable gravitational field ability. High Level Abilities Gravity Negation • With this ability the user becomes completely immune to the effect of gravity. No gravitational force, no matter how strong, has any effect. This ability is very taxing and requires concentration to maintain. Currently Tai-Yang can maintain this ability for a period of five minutes straight before he gives in to exhaustion. This time limit can be extended with the use of stimulants or mind effecting drugs that hold off the side effects of using his power. This ability can also be used in short intervals allowing for rest between uses, thus increasing how long it can be active overall. The Black Hole • The most extreme manifestation of the gravity abilities is creation of a miniature black hole about the size of a ping long ball. The gravity well draws in all things as a black hole normally would, super compressing any matter that is drawn into it. Because of it's size the event horizon is a one foot radius around the anomaly with atmospheric disturbances at up to 10 feet. The disturbances are not strong enough to draw people in they can upset small debris. To protect himself from the pull of the black hole, the user activates his Gravitational Negation ability when a black hole is created. Once created a black hole only lasts 30 seconds before it dissipates. This ability is both defensive and offensive in application. Defensively it can be used as a shield to suck in threats that are small enough to fit into it's destructive event horizon. The offensive application is a sudden reversal of the gravity wells polarity. This causes the super compressed matter and energies to explode outward with a sudden and overwhelming burst of energy. The blast can be directed by the well reversal and channeled at a target. This gravity blast can on average, completely destroy a tank or level a building. The strength of the blast is determined by how much matter is absorbed by the black hole in it's 30 second lifespan. The more matter drawn in, the stronger the blast yield. The current limit of this ability is 3 uses. Each use greatly drains the user. The first blast causes mental fatigue, and the second effects his physical stamina. Following the third use, the user falls unconscious. Other Skills • Tai is also a master of Wushu, Taichi, Wing chun, and militarized Hapkido. He is an expert gymnast. He is also a trained spec ops solider.. Biological Profile Appearance • Long Tai-Yang stands at six feet tall with a hardened build from a lifetime of training in martial arts and gymnastics. His military career has hardened his posture and demeanor so that even though silent he casts a very intimidating presence. His eyes like all Chinese people are dark to the point of appearing black, making him more emotionless than he actually is. He is always neatly groomed and is rarely ever seen dirty or soiled unless he is on a mission or training. Tai-Yang prefers to dress casually in slacks and a casual shirt with soft leather shoes. When required to dress up, he has a love of tailor fitted three piece suites, and flexible leather shoes. Personal Belongings Fighting gloves and leg guards: Created for him by William Arthur Cambridge, Hilary Institute Junior agent, using his Alchemist abilities. The metal exterior is a unique alloy that is virtually indestructible. The interior of the gloves are lined with a substance that prevents the transference of kinetic energy. Under normal use the gloves are incredibly flexile but when acting under force or force is exerted against them, the fibers become rigid to the point of being completely solid. For example, they are pliable as leather gloves but when striking they are similar to die casted steel. Using these items he can strike using as much force as he can muster without injuring his hands or legs. Personality Tai-Yang’s training has made him a very solitary creature out of necessity. Despite having the human need for companionship he keeps himself at a distance from others because he sees it as a possible crutch. He remains in control of his attachment in personal relationships. He is independent to a fault and rightfully confident in his own abilities. When pushed his is ruthless in his application of force but rarely allows anger or strong emotion to enter into is mindset. History Tai-Yang was born into a middle class family in the Peoples Republic of China. He began studying the martial arts at age three because he would tirelessly mimic his father, Yi-Jian's movements while he practiced the family's Tai-Chi traditions. After Many failed attempts to move his son out of the way, Yi relented and began teaching Tai as his father had taught him. At age six Tai was enrolled in a Wushu academy to continue developing the potential his father saw in him. Their hopes was to have him gain notice and receive a scholarship to train in he prestigious Beijing WuShu Academy. Despite his natural talent in the martial arts, Tai-Yang never made it to the Beijing Academy. Tai was noticed for another trait he possessed. Having always been large for his age, government scouts were impressed by his agility despite his size. Based on his potential for strength without sacrificing agility, Tai-Yang was enrolled in a government sponsored school for training potential olympic class athletes. Even though he was being trained in gymnastics, Tai continued studying the martial arts out of personal love. He excelled in both while keeping up with his schools demanding academic standards, and his place competing in the 2004 summer Olympics was assured. After the terrorist attacks of September 11th, 2001 destabilized the global theatre, Tai-Yang joined the Peoples Army out of a profound sense of patriotism. While training for military service, his instructors recommended him as a candidate for special ops. During special ops training, Tai-Yang's psychological profile made him a person of interest to the MSS (Ministry of State Security). He was chosen to join the Hēi Bái Wú Cháng, an elite group that carried out clandestine operations behind enemy lines and within the borders of foreign powers. The Hēi Bái Wú Cháng was a group of highly trained military personnel who engaged in solo operations that were for all intents and purposes considered suicide missions. Under their directive a single operative would be dropped deep into hostile territory with an objective. They are to remain unseen, carry out their mission successfully, and then return to China without assistance, or die and leaving no recognizable remains or traceable evidence so they can officially be disavowed. Long Tai-Yang successfully served his country in this capacity for six years. In 2008 Tai-Yang was reassigned to the counter-intelligence department of the MSS. His special training and experience as Hēi Bái Wú Cháng made him ideal for hunting down foreign assets operating in secret within the sovereign borders of the Peoples Republic. His duties with the MSS also called for him to work in cooperation with foreign intelligence agents in situations of mutual national interest. Long Tai-Yang's career with the MSS ended with the shift of 2012. The chaos that ensued after the shift caused the destabilization of the Peoples Republic and the group who seized power did not have the best interests of the people in mind. Tai became disillusioned and left the service of a corrupted government that was being lead by people who were corrupted by their newfound power. Alone he began striking out at the cancer that was killing his homeland. Even though the task seemed impossible, Long Tai-Yang continued to wage a one man war until he crossed paths with Arrielle Meir-Shira and she brought him to Vacily Rezanov.. Together, two enemies from his past had given him a new path for his future. Time Line Time here... Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Hilary Institute Category:Humans with Abilities